youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jess Greenberg
| birth_place = England | origin = | death_date = | death_place = | genre = Acoustic rock | occupation = | instrument = Guitar, vocals | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = | website = | notable_instruments = }} Jess Greenberg (born December 20, 1994)Confirmation of birthdate, twitter.com (December 20, 2013) (tweet from Greenberg confirming birth information) is a YouTube personality, singer, and acoustic guitarist from London, England. Biography Greenberg started performing publicly at an early age. In an interview she recounted her performance of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling in Love With You" at age four while on a trip to St. Tropez to an audience at the Hotel Byblos. "I requested 'Can’t help falling in love with you' by Elvis and the performer asked if I’d sing it. I remember being so excited." She later explained the effect of seeing the 2003 Jack Black movie School of Rock had on her musical interests, "I remember that changing my view of music completely! I started listening to AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Red Hot Chili Peppers… and I realized how much I loved rock music." Greenberg also cites Jimi Hendrix as "one of my biggest inspirations". Greenberg began posting cover recordings of songs on YouTube in 2010 at age 15. In December 2012, Greenberg was selected as the Female Artist of the Month on the Star Central magazine's website. She also won Ryan Seacrest's "Totally Covered Summer" competition in August 2013 for a cover of "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk. Greenberg also drew significant attention for her cover of AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" posted in August 2013. Greenberg states that as much desire she has "to be a professional musician", she intends to study economics at University College London. YouTube , Greenberg's YouTube channel had over three-quarters of a million (797,000+) subscribers and her videos had over 73 million views. ;Reception and review In August 2014, Greenberg's cover of "Enter Sandman" by Metallica, was posted by the online version of Sports Illustrated as "the best-looking Metallica cover you'll see today". Then in October 2014, Greenberg was featured on the website for Guitar World magazine for her covers of Led Zeppelin's "Rock and Roll" and "Whole Lotta Love" with "solos and all" in association with the release of the remastered version of their album, Led Zeppelin IV. Greenberg was featured in a March 2015 story in the Metro UK magazine by Caroline Westbrook. Westbrook commented that Greenberg, then 20, had accumulated over 70 million views on YouTube and was on her way to becoming an "internet star". She commented on the attention that Greenberg had received over her attractive looks, but said that it's Greenberg's talent that has kept her in the spotlight. List of cover songs The following is a list of songs that Greenberg has recorded, performed, and uploaded to YouTube, some of which she has covered more than once. See also * List of YouTube personalities References External links * Category:Singers from London Category:1994 births Category:21st-century English singers Category:Living people Category:YouTubers Category:English female singers Category:English female guitarists